


【尊禮】轉生梗(02 x 26)

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　這天，宗像禮司下班後沒有回到Scepter4的宿舍，反而是來到了尚未青之王、還沒成為Scepter4的室長所生活的公寓。這小小的房間當然沒有Scepter4宿舍的規模，也比不上它的華麗，但是在這個地方住了多年的宗像禮司，當上室長亦捨不得將它退租，反正當上室長的薪資也夠租下這裡，宗像禮司就持續租下這個地方直到現在。  
　　在赤王殞落之後，這個世界異能者的數量極速地增加，時不時就發生異能者的失控事件，就像是石磐正在激發人的潛能，胡亂著尋找下一個王，企圖填補王位的空缺。原先Scepter4的眾人們以為少了赤王帶領的吠舞羅不再為非作歹，他們能獲得短暫的平靜。確實，吠舞羅不再街頭鬧得沸沸揚楊，但隨之出現的卻是小蟲子的三不五時的騷擾，令Scepter4的成員十分困擾。  
　　前些日子發生個大事件，Scepter4的所有成員全體超時工作幾乎一個禮拜，身為青之王的宗像禮司也不禁覺得有些疲憊，他今天選擇回到了這小小的房間內。對宗像禮司來說，這個地方是可以讓他放鬆的地方，也是他唯一稱作「家」的地方。而這個地方，「他」也曾經來過。  
　　宗像禮司站在公寓前，抬頭看擦上淺黃色油漆的外牆蓋上了一層薄薄的灰，使得原先的黃變得黯淡。接著他的視線轉向天空，正上方的部分還是平時的天藍色，七十五度角的空中有染上橘紅的雲彩，金黃的光線在半空中認真綻放今日最後一絲光芒，然後是深邃的青藍色，靠近地平線的地方則是一片黑，渲染在其中的則是神祕的紫色。天空目前的狀況就像是一道彩虹，所有顏色沾染在名為天空的畫布之上，最後全被黑夜所吞噬。  
　　宗像禮司看著天空，認真地思考起自己多久沒看過此時的天空。這時，有個東西從上急速向下墜落，落進他的視野中。一看到那樣東西，宗像禮司不假思索使用靈氣做出類似彈簧床的東西，接住從上落下的東西…或許，不該稱它為東西，因為那是個小嬰兒。  
　　宗像禮司看著落在靈氣上仍然笑得很開心的小嬰兒，完全不知道自己剛與死神擦身而過。  
　　慢慢縮小釋放出的靈氣，宗像禮司將小嬰兒抱在懷裡。不被小動物所喜歡的宗像禮司已經做好小嬰兒會嚎啕大哭的心理準備，可是卻什麼都沒發生，小嬰兒被他抱得相當自在，彷彿這樣的動作對於他們來說不是第一次。  
　　宗像禮司一手環著揪著自己衣領的小嬰兒，另一隻手一搭沒一搭地摸著那頭火紅的髮色。  
　　『如此純粹的紅，許久沒看到了啊。』  
　　宗像禮司認真地研究起突然從天而降的禮物…不對，是嬰兒，他的手指從頭髮移到對方的臉頰上，冷淡的紫羅蘭的眼眸對上盛滿笑意地絢爛金黃雙眼，讓人不禁隨著「他」笑了出來。  
　　『「他」曾有笑得如此純粹的時刻嗎？』  
　　仔細觀察這個嬰兒身上衣物是否寫有任何得以辨識的字跡，最後宗像在奶嘴上找到磨損到快不見的字跡，上面秀逸的字寫著「Mikoto」。  
　　同樣的名字、一樣的紅髮、相似的瞳色，這一切的巧合讓宗像禮司的思考不由得朝著奇異的方向走去。身為這個世界奇異存在的一員，宗像禮司不排斥科學無法解釋的東西，但是他也不相信無法解釋的東西，摸不著、看不見的東西要人如何承認它的存在。  
　　現在這個時刻，宗像禮司不禁動搖了自己的信念，他差點就相信起自己手上抱著的這個嬰兒，或許、真的是「那個人」的轉世。  
　　一把這個想法化作文字，自腦中閃過，宗像禮司就忍不住笑了起來。他抱著嬰兒走向大樓下的警衛室，把嬰兒交給警衛，轉身就離去了。  
　　是又如何，不是又何妨。周防尊這人早已消失在這個世界上，由我親手殺死的，不是嗎？

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 轉生梗超痛啊（痛哭  
> 這個人是他又不是他QQQQQQ


End file.
